Atlantic Ocean
, where the monster awoke. ]] The Atlantic Ocean is the second largest of the world's oceans with a total area of about 106,460,000. It is also believed to be the home of the Cloverfield Monster that destroyed New York City in the year of 2008. square kilometers (41,100,000 square miles). It covers approximately 20 percent of the Earth's surface and about 29 percent of its water surface area. It separates the "Old World" from the "New World". Etymology The oldest known mentions of an "Atlantic" sea come from Stesichorus around mid-sixth century BC (Sch. A. R. 1. 211): Atlantikoi pelágei(Greek: Ἀτλαντικῷ πελάγει; English: 'the Atlantic sea'; etym. 'Sea of Atlantis') and in The Histories of Herodotus around 450 BC (Hdt. 1.202.4): Atlantis thalassa (Greek: Ἀτλαντὶς θάλασσα; English: 'Sea of Atlantis' or 'the Atlantis sea') where the name refers to "the sea beyond the pillars of Heracles" which is said to be part of the ocean that surrounds all land. Thus, on one hand, the name refers to Atlas, the Titan in Greek mythology, who supported the heavens and who later appeared as a frontispiece in Medieval maps and also lent his name to modern atlases. On the other hand, to early Greek sailors and in Ancient Greek mythological literature such as the Iliad and the Odyssey, this all-encompassing ocean was instead known as Oceanus, the gigantic river that encircled the world; in contrast to the enclosed seas well-known to the Greeks: the Mediterranean and the Black Sea. In contrast, the term "Atlantic" originally referred specifically to the Atlas Mountains in Morocco and the sea off the Strait of Gibraltar and the North African coast. The Greek word thalassa has been reused by scientists for the huge Panthalassa ocean that surrounded the supercontinent Pangaea hundreds of million years ago. The term "Aethiopian Ocean", derived from Ancient Ethiopia, was applied to the Southern Atlantic as late as the mid-19th century. In Robert Mordon's Geography Rectified: or a Description of the World from 1700 (MDCC), it is spelled "Aniantick Ocean". In Cloverfield The Atlantic Ocean was where Cloverfield Monster originated over thousands of years ago and also produced small like creatures that would surround it. When it arrived or was born, it slept until the year of 2008 when submarines were dropped from the sky near Coney Island by Tagruato, the monster then awoke and got revenge by wrecking one of their drilling stations, Chuai Station and killed numerous workers for the company. The Monster then proceeded to wreck havoc in the city of New York until the United States Government finally set out the HAMMERDOWN Protocol which was their last hope of killing it which would also destroy the city of New York. In the end, it was revealed this worked and the monster was killed while New York was permanently destroyed, killing the remaining victims of the city. In The Cloverfield Paradox At the end of the film, an adult Cloverfield Monster wrecks through the sky as it roars and the screen cuts to black. This may mean that there are over thousands of the Cloverfield species in the Atlantic Ocean, not just the 2008 film's one.